User talk:Kerri Amber
Welcome aboard You misunderstood us. We're preparing a drill, in case they're is an abusive admin, not like Griever would be one like that, but we needed a way to see if the plan works out or not, we're don't have anything against Griever, I just flipped a coin and Griever got picked, I thought about it, but I didn't care, really. Griever claims to be a tough guy, he can suck it up. Really just a simple drill, nothing against him. I know your intentions are honourable But someone striving to be a good role-model does not and cannot go around bashing and blocking users he simply does not like. They also don't post immature comments on fellow administrator's talk pages. Don't worry about snooping in on us - you are forgiven. Just don't get any more involved. It won't be worth it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... We needed a reasonable target, and so then we choose him, we just didn't go "Griever!!!!!!!!!!" like that, wepicked and he was a reasonable target, we didn't plan on anything really happening. I've tried to make-up with Griever, a hell of a long time ago, and he refused, saying he did nothing wrong and I deserved to be killed a pig, and continuted to make fun of me over and over again. Sorry, but to put it simple, Griever0311 is a bitch. Thanks Thanks and welcome, I hope you like it as much as CoD wiki. You did well, I'll warn and/or block the IP in question, in accordance with Battlefield Wiki:Blocking Policy. And just one small piece of advice, don't let this place decend into war over PGB, it's a CoD Wiki issue, let it stay there - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know Read my story called The Man Behind The Enemy Lines, it is currently seven chapters long and has become a HUGE hit on this wiki. If you like it, leave a comment, if you hate it, leave a comment as well. It's pretty good, as most of my comments will back me up on that. And for a hit in the lower teenagers, I use the word testicles twice. Misc. I'm sure it was a mistake on his behalf. I've not checked the forum yet, but I will and I'll post my opinion there - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was going to have a word, but the below apology looks sufficient to me. Probably just difference of opinion. But any continuation of this impromptue conflict by either side and I'll have to start warning people. I've left him a similar message if you want to read - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry hey sactage, i'm sorry for what happened a bit ago on the RfA page, but i'm under enormous pressure from both teachers and parents to get revising for my GCSE module exams next week, and im getting 'a little hot under the collar' as they say HeatedPeteTalk 20:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) And i'm sorry too. i've decided to put on hold the RfA for now until i can clear the exam week, and then just get back to normal editing from then on HeatedPeteTalk 20:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC If doesn't, but go ahead - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK, noted. Sorry, got to go, bed calling! - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! Heheh, ironically enough, I don't. I plan on getting BF:BC2 pretty soon once it either goes on sale for Steam or has a price drop, however. Mainly helping out here with article quality until then. - Bovell (talk) 21:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Here, IRC You didn't make it right, here I'll make it for you. Okay, there now try it. M416 Sorry I accidentally reverted your change to the trivia section. I was adding my 2 parts and unintentionally ended up reverting your edit. That one was my mistake. I can't speak for the prior incidents. Zealot Guy 21:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for the tip off, user has been blocked, if they come back, I'll protect the page - 14:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New stuff On my story, I finished Chapter 8, I want you to read it. I made a new blog, just rweefresh the blogs page and you'll get it! The story however is starting to get rather confusing overall, but keep on reading, please. Comment as well. RE:Hey! I'm good, what about you? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:How can I help? How kind of you to ask! Well, what I could really use some help on is making sure that all the infantry weapons have a gunbox. You can use this as a reference, and I believe on the Gunbox section, there's a nifty little site with all the stats in there. One other thing, there has been an R10 server update recently, and I don't think all the weapons damage (and possibly other things) are up to date, so if you wouldn't mind making sure those are alright? Back to the gunboxes, I think it was the shotguns and launchers that really needed some updating, but check the others in case. Oh, and for images, make sure to use the kinds that are already there, with a profile view of the weapon, they should already have been uploaded into the site. If not, I have plenty of my own and I'll add them later. Thanks! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Precisely. And the R10 stats should all be on the site that's in the Standard Formatting page. Basically, if, for example, the AUG says its damage is 17-11, but on the site it's 17-13, change it to what the site says. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. If you need any help, feel free to ask! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I've seen, just fine. I may touch them up a bit later, but they're great on their own. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it, I'm pretty tired as well. I'm going to go now, but I'll take a look at it later. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:May I join? It's sort of finished now. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:How can I help? (mark 2) Well, HeatedPete has found an OH SO useful site here for Battlefield 2. Link: *wiki.bf2s.com So, what you could do is make some articles and edits based on information in that site and especially make some gunboxes for the infantry weapons! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Sure, just promise to be responsible - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Please read this before you use it, just to make sure you know how to do it properly - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::OK then, have fun! - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I came to this wiki, because of my newly accuired game, BFBC2, and because of the shitstorm in the CoD wiki. 01:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No, you got it all wrong. I didn't mean to offend you Sactage. Even I want to join the Army someday, I just wanted to say that even though people fight for there countries , there's always a evil person profitting off the hell a soldier/salior/airmen goes through. I don't always articulate what I want to say, and I always get misunderstood, and then people get mad at me :( I'm sorry I offended you. -MerchantofDeath 20:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I won't mention you again. -MerchantofDeath 20:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) In a negative manner that is..... -MerchantofDeath 20:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm just going to give you a warning. Well, you really blasted out MOD when he simply just used your blog post. You see to idolize 808 and riever who have done the same thing to me. Anyway, one more time and you do something like that, I am sure a block will be instated. Well I read it all, and seems like I'm fighting for a lost cause, but anyway, '''YOU' overreacted, he was just cherry picking on of the many examples he has seen. Where in God's green Earth did you get the idea I hated you? It would have been better to have told me about it then to go whine to an admin. Aren'y you the one who attempted to join MerchantofDeath's "inner circle"? He wasn't kicking you, he was just merely kicking back. Hate no more!!! Let there be peace between you and PGB, he was just trying to defend me..... PGB was just reacting to a older blog message, that's all....... he was just not up to date with the situation.... -MerchantofDeath 21:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) OK............ -MerchantofDeath 21:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ever here the phrase "You're turning a mole hill into a mountain?", because that is absolutely what you are doing. You need to stop assuming 1. EightOhEight and Griever are not the besy guys around, but yet you seem to thik I hate them. Well yes, I hate Griever down to the bone, but saying I hate the Call of Duty Wiki can wish to make EightOhEight look bad is just pure assuming. 2. Just leave me alone, as any point to make to yo will just go in one ear and completely out of the other, or you'll catch it, then assume it means something else and then somehow get others to believe it. PGB/MoD/Sactage Debate Would you please leave your statement of the events on my talk page. Use links, quotes and references, just give me your side of the story. I and other admins will take care of the rest if needed. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) When you are composed, clear of mind and in a better mood please do as previously asked. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Template Sweet, thanks. I'll be using that from now on. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning Any flaming and you will be blocked. I've left the same message for Joeboe - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw the template, very good. I can block for so many set times, the smallest of which is 1 day, but there is also a box to specify other time periods if necessary. I appreciate you do a lot of work here, so don't provoke and I won't have to carry out my threat - but don't worry, if necessary I will block - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandal Patrol sure, i'll add you to the list. If you want to add the userbox, just type in HeatedPeteTalk 15:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) (you know what, im going to make a welcome to the Vandal Patrol template cos doing all this is very boring!) Awards Possibly the vandal patrol award - speak to Heatedpete - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to think of ideas for more awards, contribute more to the wiki! I'm sure you'll be entitled to the Editors award soon! Or maybe the Trusted User award. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 15:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe try getting Battlefield Heroes and work on pages about it? Commando is the current Collaboration for the month maybe try helping out there? Maybe clean up the Bad Company 2 Mulitplayer maps to look like this? There's alot of stuff needed to be improved and create on the wiki. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 16:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have to say. You obviously have made me hate you, yourself. I didn't hate you, till I heard you think people are great if they're in the Army or Marines, no matter what else they do. I guess you never had the brains to reasearch on My Lai, have you? You are a simple minded fool, and that is why I now have a deep hatred for you. No go cry to an admin, why don't you? :DO NOT RESPOND TO THAT - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 21:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do not respond, he is trying to falme you into trouble. -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ '}'''{Message} 21:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Not helpful, I asked you not to respond for a reason - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 21:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sactage, I have to ask you to take down the statement concerning PGB on your userpage, simply to avoid any further provocation. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, but I'm not your master. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It's less provoking, but I think it'd be better to not include anything, since it should be at your own personal discretion, and that of PGB, to avoid each other. I suppose you wouldn't need to change it, but just saying. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PGB You have to control your anger, don't get so worked up over things, i know how it's like being insulted for your respect for armed forces, keep it in you, i don't think any member of any armed forces would like people bickering over what they do. If you let your anger out it's not going to solve anything. Try to ignore PGB. - [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Rangers lead the way!]] 12:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Poem Sure I'll have a look. I'll let you know what I think - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 12:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Reznov will apper in CODBO http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/2906900 Vandal Thanks for the tip off. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hey Sactage, how's it going? I'm merging the rollbacks and trusted users scheme into one (Battlefield Wiki:Trusted Users and Rollbacks), so as a rollback, you're now automatically a member! Enjoy! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you comrade! And I sincerely apologize for any trouble i have caused you in the past months. --Letlev (Talk) 19:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes yes, now who are you? /starting over --Letlev (Talk) 12:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) File not found. Please try again. --Letlev (Talk) 03:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC)